Help
by EnchantedTopaz
Summary: Yuki Judai left without looking back after graduation, but now he has a serious problem-a strange darkness is cloaking his soul.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx. It is so unfair!

Summary: Judai hasn't had contact with anyone for two years since graduation, but now he's in trouble...

HELP

Two years after the graduation form Duel Academia…Yuki Judai has seemingly vanished, having had no contact with any of his friends. Sho, Manjoume, and Asuka have all achieved their dreams, and their names are known throughout the dueling world. But they have not forgotten their loving friend, and still long to see him once more. Far away from Japan, in a whole other continent, Johan Anderson lives alone…he, too, has thought about Judai, but unlike so many others, refuses to look for him. The young duelist knows that Judai always does what's best for everyone, and so he places his trust in the brunette, that if needed, Judai will come again…but It turned out that it happened the other ways around…Judai was the one who needed them…


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer**: Like I've said before-I don't own GX.

**Summary/Talk thing**: Ok, I got some very nice reviews on this so far! Thanks so much everyone! I just wanted to point out that I do have another story that depends on reviews, so if some of you very kind people could also go to that one-I would be very grateful! Anyway, please enjoy the story!

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Visitor**

Judai's breath came in short gasps as he rounded the street corner, his heart pounding. The shadows loomed closer, black clouds cloaked the moon above, leaving no light to guide him. He could hear footsteps pounding behind him-could feel the bloodlust in the air. Why were they chasing him? What could these horrible men possibly want from him?

**Judai, **Yubel sounded concerned, **they're gaining on us! **The brunette nodded, exhaustion creeping through his veins, all he wanted was to lose these people and find a place to rest. But they were persistent, staying hot on his trail. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the terrifying gleam in their eyes. His legs ached as he sped down an alley, and found himself trapped. A dead end lay before him…there was no possible way out. He saw Hane Kuriboh appear next to him, tiny claws glinting, and heard Yubel give a slight snarl. They were determined to protect him, but spirits would have no effect on mortals. The mob entered the alley, smirking victoriously. Slowly, almost cautiously, they approached him, like predators closing in on their prey. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed as they drew close, so close he could smell their foul stench. Then one brave man rushed forward, fists raised, and knocked Judai to the ground. The last thing the brunette remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was a black shadow sweeping over his mind…

A few days later…

Johan sat in his favorite armchair, relaxing on the soft leather. Ruby made a contented purring sound as she lay in his lap, eyes closed. The soft raindrops plinking down outside blended sweetly with the lullaby-like music drifting from the radio. The young boy smiled, finally, a break from looking for jobs. Just what he needed.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Ruby's ears twitched and she leapt to her feet, stretching in a very cat-like way. Then she dashed downstairs, with Johan following. '_That's funny,' _he thought, reaching for the doorknob, _'I didn't invite anyone over. It must be a salesman. Whatever they're selling, I'm not interested.' _But as he opened the door, his beautiful turquoise eyes widened in utter surprise…

"Judai?!"

**Me: **Sorry for the short chapter everyone! But this is a very hard story to come up with a beginning for! It'll get better as I get more practice actually doing this! Please R&R!! Also, any corrective criticism is fine, just be nice, ok?


	3. Judai's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own GX…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GX…

**Me: **Ok everyone! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kat, who's wonderful editing helps me out a ton! LYLAS Kat, thanks so much! And thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, your comments really keep me going!

**Chapter Two: Judai's Return**

Johan could only stare at the brunette who now stood in his doorway. Judai's brown mop of hair was messy as usual, and he had a slight smile on his face, but something was wrong, the blunette could sense it.

"Judai…what a surprise," the boy finally said, after getting over the shock at seeing his friend again.

"Hello Johan," the young duelist seemed out of breath, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Johan led the way inside, shutting the door behind his guest. Together they walked into the living room, where the blunette sat down on the couch, patting the spot beside him. "Sit down, Judai. I would like to know why the sudden appearance after two whole years."

The brunette plopped down beside Johan and grinned, "Oh, no reason, I just got lonely!" But though his tone was light, his voice wavered, and his eyes kept flicking from side to side. The old friends talked for a bit about new duel cards and the places Judai had explored in America, and other such things…And all during their conversation, Judai seemed on edge, as though he thought some sort of danger was stalking him. After several minutes of this, Johan could take it no longer.

"And so Yubel had to fly up and tell me which way to the restaurant…" Judai was saying. Johan leaned over and placed his hands firmly on the brunette's shoulders, startling the boy, "Johan? What's wrong?"

"You, Judai!" the blunette's turquoise eyes were full of confusion and dismay, "You're hiding something from me!"

"No, Johan," Judai's voice was trembling, "I'm fine. I just stopped by or a visit."

"Then why are you so nervous?!"

"I'm not, you must be mistaken."

"Judai!"

"Listen, Johan…"

"I am listening, Judai! But you're not telling me anything!" Johan was close to tears, he knew that something was the matter with his friend, something dangerous was going on, "Why won't you talk to me?!"

Judai's chocolate-brown eyes narrowed, "I've burdened you enough already, Johan! I don't want to harm you anymore! Not you, and not anyone else!" his voice grew soft, "I've already done so much wrong…"

They sat there in silence for several long, uncomfortable seconds before Johan dropped his gaze to the ground, "Is that what you consider yourself, Judai? A threat? A weight upon someone's shoulders? You don't think we want to support you? Judai, friends are always there for each other! You're always there for us-so why won't you let us be there for you?!"

The brunette simply turned away, standing up and walking to the door. With one hand on the doorknob, he called to Johan, "I'm sorry for upsetting you, Johan. I should not have come." And just like that, he was gone again. Like a wisp of smoke vanishing into thin air.

And all Johan could do was sit there, and try not to cry…

**Me: **I know, I know, all my chappies are so short! Please do not complain, because I can post them faster if I keep them short and sweet! So…this chapter came pouring out kinda fast, I wasn't expecting that much dialogue… Anyway! Please read and review! Kat, you rock! Thanks again!


	4. Park Bench

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GX...

**Me: **Well! It's already the third chapter! And you all still haven't found out much about the darkness, have ya? . Don't worry, it's coming up! Anyhoo, this chapter is dedicated to a bunch of my great friends: Meredith, Holly, Jasmine, Teresa, Elle, Sam, and Elaine. You all are AWESOME! LYLAS!!

Also- **I AM HAVING A CONTEST THING!** You have to write a Johan/Jesse oneshot about singing! Fun, huh? In the summary, say it's for my contest, and then reply on one of my stories so I can find the tale you wrote! Whichever one I like the best, I'll review on and tell you- the PRIZE is that I will write a Yugioh GX story for the winner! No yaoi pairings, but other than that, I'll write about whatever you want me to, pretty much! SO GO FOR IT!!

**Chapter Three: Park Bench**

Judai sat alone in the small park near Johan's house, letting the rain soak him thoroughly. His chocolate-brown eyes narrowed as he thought about what the blunette had said- _I am listening! But you're not telling me anything! Why won't you let us be there for you?_

_'Why?' _the boy wondered bitterly, _'Why after two long years, the first thing we do is argue?' _He hadn't wanted to fight with his friend, only see him. And now he'd hurt Johan, who knows how deep? Judai scowled, shaking water droplets from his mop of brown hair, he was such an idiot! He should go apologize to the blunette…but would Johan accept his apology?

(back to Johan)

Johan hugged his knees tightly to his chest, rocking back and forth slowly, like a troubled child. Ruby appeared beside him, mewling softly, but he ignored her. Why was Judai hiding everything from him? From all his friends? The blunette closed his turquoise eyes, thinking back to how his friend had been acting. It was almost as if Judai was frightened, but of what? Johan needed to know-he wanted to help! Whether or not Judai would agree to open up to him, Johan would uncover the reason the brunette's eyes were so full of anguish.

Without bothering to grab a coat, he ran out the door and into the storm. He squinted through the rain, searching for Judai. After running around for a bit, he found himself in the park, where he could just make out a figure sitting alone on a bench.

"Judai!" he called, his breath coming in short gasps form all that racing around. He walked up to the figure, and his ocean-like eyes met orbs of a deep brown.

"Johan," the brunette looked taken aback, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Johan replied, sitting down beside his fellow duelist, "I'm not going to give up on you, Judai. I'm going to keep pestering you until you tell me what's wrong."

Judai's gaze grew solemn, "Johan, I really don't want to get you involved."

Johan frowned, "Too bad."

They sat together on the park bench in the pouring rain, each thinking his own thoughts. Suddenly, the silence was shattered by a quiet sneeze from Johan. Judai smiled, glancing over at the blunette, who was soaked to the bone.

"Fine," it was impossible to refuse Johan's help, not after all they'd been through, "Let's go somewhere dry and then I'll tell you." He waited until the blunette nodded before getting to his feet and stretching. That was when a movement near the edge of the brunette's vision caught his attention. He turned and saw a ghostly figure walking toward him-a familiar person with a skeletal face and gaping eye sockets. "Darkness!" Judai stiffened, his heart skipping a beat. This was the fiend who had almost destroyed the entire world.

"Judai, what's wrong?" Johan asked, rising from the bench.

"Johan, can't you see him?!" Judai's voice was frantic, panicked.

"See what, Judai?"

Judai trembled as the villain drew closer. Darkness was smirking, his quiet cackle made Judai go weak at the knees. Why was he so afraid? He'd beaten Darkness before! But as the skeleton-like figure approached, Judai could take the suspense no longer, and cried, "What do you want, Darkness!?"

No reply came, but a bony hand was placed atop his head, and a blinding light filled his vision. He could hear himself screaming, but felt detached from his body somehow. Then a red hot pain flickered from his leg, and he felt strong arms wrap around him as he fell into a sea of darkness…

**Me: **Well. That was hard to write! Please, all you talented writers-take part in my contest! I t should be very fun! That's all for now, I'll try to post a new chapter soon!


	5. Conversation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the GX cast.

**Talk: **I bet you all thought I was dead or something...I was gone a long time, huh? Sorry, but first of all, I didn't have time to post anything, and second of all, I had no ideas...I apologize again, and here's the next chappie for Help.

Conversation

_Judai was drowning in a sea of darkness, each wave smashing into his body. The pain was terrible, but even worse was the image that flashed before his eyes…Johan's slender body was soaked with blood, his trembling hand was reaching for the brunette…_

"_Judai, help me…" the young duelist pleaded as Darkness appeared behind him, "JUDAI!" The fiend unsheathed his sword and thrust it forward, Johan's scream echoed all around…_

Judai awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up dazedly. He was in a bed, the soft sheets tangled about his legs…and Johan's head rested on the side of the mattress. The brunette froze, the events of his nightmare coming back to him. It was at that moment that Johan blinked open his ocean-like eyes, concern shining within the beautiful orbs.

"Judai, you're awake!" a bright smile of relief lit his face for an instant…and then it was gone, "Your leg…it's broken. I'm sorry!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Sorry for what, Johan? You didn't have anything to do with this…"

"But Judai," Johan looked away, "If only I could have seen the monster you were speaking of. I should have been able to! It was Darkness, wasn't it?! I was able to see him the last time he came!"

"Chill, Johan," Judai forced a laugh, not wanting the blame to rest on his friend, "I really have no clue what happened, or why." His brown eyes blazed, "But I know it's not your fault!" With that, the duelist attempted to get up, and winced as his leg hit the side of the bed.

"Judai, you stay still," Johan commanded, "I'll get you anything you need, but you have to rest." Judai tried to protest, but the blunette's eyes narrowed, "Doctor's orders, Judai!" Rolling his eyes, Judai sank back onto the bed as Johan stood up to get them both breakfast.

**Judai, are you okay? **Yubel inquired, materializing by the foot of the bed. "Yeah, just hurt my leg is all," the duelist replied, "Did you see him, Yubel? Darkness?" **I am afraid not, **the monster murmured, **but fear not. If he harms you any more, I shall slit his throat! **Judai sweatdropped, "Uh, thanks Yubel."

Just then, Johan returned with some toast and scrambled eggs. "Here you go, Judai," he set a plate down in front of his friend, then glanced over at Yubel, "Um…do you want anything Yubel?" The spirit shook his head, watching over Judai protectively. They ate in silence, neither knowing quite what to say to the other. And then the phone rang. Johan gathered the empty plates and left to answer it.

**Judai, what is our next move? **Yubel cocked his head, mis-matched eyes gleaming, **Do we seek out Darkness or lie here in wait? **"I'm not really sure. I haven't made any decisions," Judai frowned slightly, "But I don't want to put Johan in danger."

"Judai!" Johan called from the next room, "That was my current boss. He gave me today off, but I have to go in tomorrow, is that ok?"

Judai nodded, "Yeah." If Johan was gone, maybe he'd be able to think things over thoroughly…and possibly hunt down the villain of the shadows.

"So," Johan came and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Is there something you'd like to do, Judai?"

"I…" the brunette thought for a minute, then smiled at his friend, "I'd like to just talk." Johan raised an eyebrow, then smiled back at Judai.

"So, I told you about how my life's been," Judai said, referring to the day before, "What about yours?"

Johan averted his gaze from the young duelist's curious eyes, "I've been having some trouble finding a job. Professional dueling just didn't suit me. So I tried lots of different stuff-cashiers, grocers, mechanics…nothing is working out for me." The blunette sighed deeply, "Right now I'm employed at the new restaurant down the road. Being a waiter isn't too bad…" he shrugged, "At least I get free meals."

Judai noticed his friend's downcast expression, "But you're not having fun, are you?"

"Nah," Johan looked up at the ceiling fan, which slowly rotated, its blades spinning hypnotically. His eyes followed the movement, and he took a deep breath before speaking again, "Judai. Did anything strange happen before you came to my house?"

"Strange? Like what?"

"Well…you seemed tense when you got here," Johan turned to look at the brunette, worry in his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

Judai decided that Johan deserved the truth, after all, the blunette had helped him the other day, "There was a mob of guys who beat the crap outta me," he tried to sound nonchalant, but his voice wavered slightly.

Johan's eyes were wide, "A mob?! Why?!"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

They were both lost in their own thoughts when Yubel interrupted, **Judai, I sense a strange power nearby. **"Do you think it's Darkness?!" the brunette demanded, chocolate brown eyes flashing. **I am not sure…**

"Judai, you can't go," Johan said as the duelist attempted to get up.

"Well, I AM going!" Judai spat, "This could concern the welfare of the entire planet!" he managed to hobble towards the bedroom door, but before he could leave, Johan whispered.

"And what about your welfare. Judai?" his turquoise eyes stared directly into Judai's brown orbs, "Do you not care about your own safety?"

"The safety of those I care about takes precedence over my own."

And Judai turned to make a heroic exit when he tripped over the rug and fell flat on his face, "Ow…"

**The presence, **Yubel gasped, **It's gone…**

**End Note: **I tried to make it a bit longer. hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!


	6. Plans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the GX characters.

**Note: **Sorry this chappie is short and late, but I've been crazy busy lately and it's the best I could do...I'll try to post the next part ASAP...

Plans

"Judai!" Johan ran to help his friend up off the floor, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," the brunette groaned, "Yubel," he locked eyes with the spirit, "Why would the presence just vanish like that?" **I do not know, **the duel spirit replied, **It vanished as you hit the ground… **"That's weird…" Judai muttered, "Let's check back at the park and see if Darkness is there."

"You are not going anywhere!" Johan snapped uncharacteristically, "Sit your butt down, Judai!" The brunette obliged, sinking onto the bed, staring up at Johan's troubled eyes. The blue-haired boy paced back and forth a few times before saying, "You stay here and rest…I'll go to the park, okay?"

"But Johan!" Judai protested, "You can't even see Darkness!"

"But I don't want you to get hurt!"

Then there was silence as they both gazed at each other, neither wanting to leave the other alone to face the evil that had so suddenly come upon them. **Well, **Yubel suggested, **Why don't we wait until Judai feels better and then all go to the park? **"Then it might be too late!" Judai buried his face in his hands, "I just wish I knew why he was back! Didn't we kill him? Didn't I see him vanish right before my eyes?"

"But what if it was just another illusion? Villains are just like everyone else, they don't want to be hurt…" Johan mused, "So what if Darkness sent something that looked like him to duel you but HE was actually behind the scenes, manipulating us all?"

"Dang it," Judai felt the tears coming, "What if you're right? And now I can't seem to do anything to help. Yubel…you saw how helpless I was yesterday in the park against him…what do we do?"

"We don't give up!" Johan smiled, wiping the tears from the brunette's cheeks, "Judai, you're amazing, okay? You always end up doing the right thing…so for right now, let's just wait and see what happens without crying…you just lay down and take a nap and I'll do some research downstairs…"

"Okay, Johan," Judai sniffled, "Thank you…for taking charge right now, it's hard to lead everyone all the time."

"I know," Johan patted his friend's head, "So take a break today, I'll keep an eye out for strange happenings and Yubel will be able to sense any dark auras." **Yes, Judai, **Yubel agreed, **I will not let anything happen to you as you sleep.**

Judai smiled and snuggled down under the sheets, his chocolate-colored eyes drooping shut. Johan watched until he was sure the boy was asleep, then rose and walked down the stairs, grabbing his raincoat from the chair by the door.

**Where are you going? **Yubel growled, appearing before him.

Johan pulled on his coat, "Out." **You said you would do research downstairs…as in this area. **"Yes?" **And you know Judai doesn't want you to go! **the monster snapped, **So why are you leaving? **Johan opened the door, "I'm going to the park." **You're a fool! **"I want to know why I can't see Darkness, so I'll stop by Downstairs…" the blunette continued, "That's where I said I'd do research." **You are almost as bad as Judai. **The boy grinned cheekily, "Yup!" then left.

**Now what am I going to tell Judai when he wakes up?** Yubel groaned…

**End Note: **Please read and review! :D


End file.
